Weapons Master Online ( SAO Sword Art Online)
by AveryVartanian
Summary: With the girls on a trip, Kirito goes on solo adventure in the new game Weapons Master online Beta. Weapons master online is for readers who enjoy Kirito's competitive, combat side. This is a Fan Fic of Sword Art Online for you who did not know :)
1. Link Start

Weapons Master Online

**Hi Fan Fictioners, This is my first fan-fiction ever, so i made the first chapter short to get some Insight/Ideas from on what the readers want before i dive into it head first, feel free to criticize the intro, and spam ideas! It's going to be a new game, so really anything goes, Thanks, and i hope you stick around :)**

**-Avery Vartanian**

Quiet morning.

Kirito slept in until sunlight treaded across the room, making its way unto his eyelids. The smell of fresh dew tickled his nose, as he sluggishly arose from his deep slumber. It was a lazy day, nothing special going on. He would call Asuna for a date, but she is off on a trip with the girls from ALO. They're throwing an 'IRL' camping trip for gamer girls deep in the mountains. Kirito left on his pajama bottoms, and wobbled his way into one of his favorite rooms. The kitchen. After pouring and nibbling on some SwordArtSquares Cereal, He flails his arms out, and let's out a dramatic and wholesome yawn that echoes throughout the empty house. _Mornings.._.Kirito rubs his droopy eyes. He wonders about even taking a shower, because his cousin isn't there to nag about his...odor. Having nothing else to do, he stumbled back into his room, and into his desktop chair.

At first. he just stared blankly at his computer screen, wondering and planning what he was going to do. He could go to Aincrad, and beat all 100 levels, again, if he wanted. After short thought he remembered he would be alone so therefore he wouldn't be able to show off to Asuna, and it might get even more boring. He decided to visit Yui, his fairy daughter in ALO. First, he wanted to check online for updates, so he dragged his mouse to the ALO homepage shortcut. Before he could click, he heard someone scream in joy from a house down. It was his neighbor, a gamer who had only arrived back at his house from a vacation moments ago. Startled, he mis-clicked and opened his email page. He hardly ever checks it.

Surprisingly, there was 1 unread e-mail. It was from a Videogame company Kirito had yet to hear of. None-the-less, he clicked it out of curiosity.

**Date: 10-10-24 **

**Name: A industries**

**Subject: Welcome**

**Hello, Kirito. You have been invited to take place in a beta test for the newest RPG Weapons Master Online! Weapons master is a brand new take on RPG customization, combat, and skill! WMA also introduces a brand new any class pet system! To access the homepage and browser, click _here_ for a 4~5 minute download. We hope to see you in game, Beta Tester!**

Now he understood why his neighbor had screamed in joy, same e-mail probably. "Beta test, huh?" he mumbled to himself. A knot swelled up in his throat, forcing itself downward into his stomach. He gripped the arms of his chair, staring at this e-mail. He should be excited, but the last game he beta tested ended up killing too many to count. _Although_, he loosened his grip, _This does seem like a challenge._ New maps, weapons, skills, pvp. To turn this down would drop his reputation as Kirito all the way back to 'Beater'. _Still, who is this A Inc?_ He twiddled his thumbs. Most game companies have at least Indie games before coming out with a hit brand new MMORPG, but this one looks like it just popped out of the blue. "A...Industries" He said to himself. _Doesn't ring a bell. _Butterflies then caught wind in his tummy. But _Sitting here wondering about it won't do me any good._ His feet begin tapping the ground._ Besides, it... does look beautifully designed._ The tapping was muffled by the loud beating of his chest. _I'll have to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. _He quickly snatched his Amusphere_. But until then, this is just one more game for me to conquer. _He sprung onto his bed, heart racing. _That e-mail didn't just arrive. _He put the Amusphere on._ so i bet it'll be filled with other beta testers who started the moment it could download. I guess that means it's time to catch up. _Kirito formed a cocky smirk, staring through his amusphere. "Here i come."

~LINK START~


	2. The little Akuma

Weapons Master Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is a little longer, starting a story is usually tough. Especially establishing scenery and whatnot. Hope my viewers can stick with it though, would mean a lot! :D Again, Feel free to spam ideas and criticize. I am still a noob. x.x**

-Avery Vartanian

Moments after the link start, was brought onto a character creator hud. It required him to pick a race. _Race? _he thought. He had read nothing about the game, and that angst to play has already come to punch him in the face. There were 3 races. Human, The versatile race, nothing special. Elf. Pointy ears, cunning elegance. And then the Akuma. Demons. Almost human, with red eyes, sharper teeth, and pointy nails. _Akuma!? _He thought. _That's a bit dark, even for a game. _However, after a couple of moments, he realized he had been a human, and an Elf in previous games. _I guess trying it wouldn't hurt, besides to be the best, I should experience it all._ He fumbled the cursor around Akuma for a while. Then Hastily, before he could build up reason to stop himself, he selected it. He was going to be a demon. In what seemed seconds, He could feel smooth ground on his feet.

One look at his new surroundings and Kirito found himself as still as a statue. It's like the developer took every cliché about akuma and put it into the map. The ground beneath him was slick obsidian, curving into to sharp edges as the path went on. There was a breeze, but it only blew smoldering winds that stung Kiritos face. He could hear an ominous crackling fire somewhere in the back of his head. The sky was a dark purple, covered with smokey clouds and a monsterous red moon. To his left he could see a deep crater, in which thick molten lava was spewing out. Kirito took a step back to take it all in. So dumbfounded with the scenery , he hardly noticed the immense black castle towering behind him, with a gate wrapped around it covered in thorns and ivy . His jaw dropped, and the world started spinning for a while.

Regaining his balance, He stared at his surroundings with both awe and fear for a few minutes. "Well, what did you expect, Rainbows and kittens, Baka?" A female voice spoke from atop a dead tree to his right. Even more startled, he jumped to face the talking tree. "Up here, little demon." He caught her with his eyes as she jumped down, landing at his feet. He jumped back. She was tiny. "Little demon huh?" Kirito said with a smirk. "I don't know if you'd have any room to talk." he spoke again. She was about 4"11 From what he could tell. She had white hair that ran down to her feet, Fiery red eyes, and tiny sharp teeth. Definitely another Akuma. She pretended to ignore his last remark. "You know, if you're going to soil yourself in fear again, you could always go make a happy little elf." She laughed. 5 minutes into the game, and Kirito was already getting picked on. He balled his claws into a tight fist. "If it's a fight you want i'm all for it." He shouted. He went for his sword,but found nothing. She let out a huge, menacing laugh. She didn't have a weapon either. Assuming this was a no weapon area, Kirito held his claws up for battle, his face glowing with a desire for action. She laughed even more. "Feisty Akuma, aren't ya?" She bolted at him. He went into a defensive stance, even though she's a tiny girl. Just before she reached him, she stopped. Fire started burning from her hands. A mage.

Kirito turned to run out of range, but there was no time. The first fireball hit his leg, throwing him onto the ground. The second one bashed him in the head, leaving him at 50/100 HP. She walked slowly over to him. "Famous Kirito, logs into game and is defeated by a girl in the first five minutes!" She laughed so hard Kirito swore she engulfed herself in flames. He got a glimpse of her level. 23. "I'm assuming you're awfully proud you could beat a level one beta tester?" He stood up. Her eyes shot to his, with a look of fury. "Just thought you'd put up a fight at least, Anyway, I'm Enja!"

She smiled, going to grab his hand. "Hey wait a second!" Kirito jolted back once again. "Almost kill me and then try and friend me?" He yelled. She gave him the fury look. "You started it, plus you're famous, and it'll make me popular, even though you're a noob." she giggled. Kirito groaned, being beat so early took a chunk of his hope away. "Follow me! I'll show you around the castle, and teach you how this game works! We're not in SAO anymore..."


End file.
